Nemesis
NemesisCbot's Twitter is an antagonist in . He is the original mind of Julian Chase trapped in a Holon that was captured and modified by the Union. He holds a grudge on the Polity for failing to save him and replacing his previous life with a copy of his mind made through gen:LOCK. He appears to challenge the gen:LOCK team on multiple occasions and lead the Union forces. Nemesis capable of releasing Nanotech from his back, and can use it to form a dome that blocks vision and communication. Appearance Nemesis is a humanoid mech of a primarily black color scheme with dark red highlights, matching the general color scheme for the rest of the Union. He is taller than the Holon developed by the Experimental Science Unit, standing at least a full head and torso taller than the standard model, and it is also noticeably slimmer. It halarge, triangular shoulder pads, the left one baring the Union's symbol and a single eye ball with red glow. Most noticeable are its four arms, each ending in clawed fingertips. Nemesis can fold the rear pair of arms behind its back, and is capable of running in a quadrupedal manner using its legs and front pair of arms as well as climb walls. Personality The years of being trapped inside a Holon have severely damaged Chase's mental stability. As Nemesis, he displays extremely erratic, almost animalistic behavior. He moves in an unnatural, unpredictable manner, often appearing slouched over and limp when first appearing before suddenly becoming bestial and aggressive. On occasion he will randomly say certain phrases and make contradictory statements, saying "hello" immediately followed by "goodbye". Nemesis appears to have a primal, pathological desire to return to his human body, as he begins clambering on all six limbs upon seeing his original body in its tank as Kazu Iida and Caliban attempt to evacuate with it from the Anvil, and has an obsessive desire to kill his "copy". Nemesis also has a somewhat deranged and sadistic sense of humor, as he taunted both Weller and Colonel Marin upon invading the Anvil, laughing before answering the colonel's request to identify himself as "Who would you like it to be?". Nemesis believes that the Polity has forfeited their chance to save him, and refuses Doctor Weller's offer to help him, but he holds conviction that the Union is capable of fixing him. Even so, Nemesis had no qualms attempting the rip the Mindframe of Cameron MacCloud's Holon to capture it for the Union, which could make her suffer a similar fate. Despite this, he does retain common sense and a basic sense of strategy, recognizing when he is outmatched and fleeing rather than be destroyed fighting. Trivia *The word "nemesis" is a noun used to describe someone as "the inescapable agent of someone's or something's downfall." It is also commonly used as a synonym for "arch-enemy". However, "Nemesis" could also relate to the ancient Greek goddess of the same name, who enacts retribution against those who succumb to hubris. Her name is derived from the Greek word "Νέμεσις" meaning "to give what is due." *Nemesis' appearance slightly resembles Evangelion Unit-03 from the Evangelion series. References Category:Antagonists Category:Technology Category:Union